


One Door Closes

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The straw that breaks the camel's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Door Closes

When Yoochun collapses for the second time in as many weeks, Yunho stands by his bed, looks at Junsu's terrified eyes, at the skin stretched thin over Jaejoong's cheekbones, at the anger locked away in the set line of Changmin's mouth, and decides that enough is enough.

Sitting opposite a row of executives, Yunho thinks of Jaejoong's hand white-knuckled around Yoochun's as Yoochun wheezes through every breath, of Junsu's voice shaking as he wonders if Yoochun will be all right, of the door Changmin flatly refuses to unlock. Yunho's voice is firm when he speaks.

"Enough," Yunho says. "No more."


End file.
